Christus Sangius
Curoch in Detail by Caelestila Cecidit Lacrimis Zamarripa on Friday, August 19, 2011 at 5:39pmCuroch: Other names: Inconcessus Sangius, Christus Sangius, Bandit and Roma, and Deus Fang. The Detailed Look Of Caelestila's Trademark Claymore first must be explained in it's History. History: Before The Beginning of even The creation of the universe God and His Angels made Swords,but only three were ever hand crafted by God Himself. Christus Sangius, Michael Sword, and God's Sword Of Faith. Two God did not use so He gave them to His Two Angels Michael and 6-23-93(caelestila). After Caelestila's Fall the blade became as corrupt as it's master doing evil deeds such as devouring souls in Hell. The Claymore Blade being so well made that it could slice through anything that it ever met. Though Curoch like it's Master lost most of it's abilities in the fall when Caelestila was redeemed so was The Claymore Blade itself. Caelestila then made use of Curoch's ability to transform into any weapon ever thought of or made. By slaying a legion of Angels and Demons with it's Terror Spear Mode. Even through her sisterhood as a Fury this weapon was feared,but loved. It is said whoever wields this Claymore literally holds Limitless Power, but accessing that Power is totally up to The Claymore Christus Sangius itself. When Reality itself literally was a power that could be obtained the blade grasped onto that,and holds the power to change any power or be any power at will. Though again it depends upon The user of the Blade. Caelestila can unleash its full Power,but Hawk Daemon her twin brother cannot as the blade is too stubborn. Though The Blade does never speak it is considered that it has a mind,and soul of it's very own as it will never leave Caelestila's side. Example: Caelestila could be half way across the planet,and Christus Sangius in Heaven,but it would still find it's way to Caelestila. The Blade itself is also stated to reflect,and increase the power of it's user. This blade is the literal Great Sword God gives War in The Bible. The Look Of Christus Sangius has not changed from it's First detailed design which is a Dark Red Lava Blade with Purple,black,white, and Red Lighting coming off the Blade every so often. Rarely will it shoot all colors at once,but when it does other Angels call it a light show. The Hilt sometimes is seen as either a Dark Purple or Black it is just thought of as the first two-toned color Hilt or Handle. Even though Flames spew out of the Gaping undead Dragon looking heads on the handle to alert of danger the blade and handle seem to be safe from the flame. Other than that it appears like the first look of any Claymore. ((for Christus Sangius's First look The Claymore Blades in the anime 'Claymore' is exactly what it looks like at the base then include the detail.)) The Emblem on the blade section of Christus Sangius is of Three Crosses with a Angel to the Left being nailed on the wood. To the right a Demon dead hanging on the cross,and Adam the first human created dying on The cross in the center. Then engravings cross all around the blade suggesting it is also a blade used for rituals. The Blade itself though appearing the standard weight of any Claymore is really one trillion tons suggesting this blade was made out of something though even unknown to Caelestila what it was made out of. It is stated that if she drops the blade the earth will split in half.